


Fake It 'Til You Break It

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I never really got to the point, John is shocked, Sherlock likes John I promise, implied pining, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: Sherlock had many regrets in life; at that point in time, the most prominent one concerned a dark-haired woman named Janine, a blond man named John and the confusion on said-man's face when he revealed his relationship with Janine.





	

"You have a _girlfriend_?"

The John Watson's voice relayed shock. This was not exactly surprising. Sherlock's non-heterosexuality was, as he believed, quite clear. 

Nonetheless, Sherlock's heart sank. The tone that John's voice had taken on revealed that he wasn't simply shocked and confused that Sherlock was in a romantic/sexual relationship with a girl; he was shocked that Sherlock was in a relationship at all.

John either didn't think that Sherlock wanted a relationship, needed one, or was capable of attracting somebody who would want to be in a relationship with him (although, a trip into Sherlock's mind palace at a later date when he had too much time for pondering made him remember that Molly was attracted to Sherlock).

Now, Sherlock had many regrets in life. At that point in time, the most prominent one concerned a dark-haired woman named Janine, a blond man named John and the confusion on said-man's face when he revealed his relationship with Janine. It was nowhere near "almost killing John near a pool" regret level, but it felt soul crushing.

However, Sherlock had an act to put up. He'd be damned if he'd let his pesky _f e e l i n g s_ get in the way of his plan. 

It _couldn't_ matter what John thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels too short but whatever


End file.
